


Blocking the way down

by Rogercat



Series: Ancalagon the cat [8]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Everyday Life, F/M, Fourth Age, Inspired by Real Events, Married Couple, Valinor, life with a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogercat/pseuds/Rogercat
Summary: sometimes cats have a rather bad timing to do things that crashes with their owners
Relationships: Dior Eluchíl/Nimloth of Doriath
Series: Ancalagon the cat [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633960
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Blocking the way down

One of the various rooms in the house owned by Dior and Nimloth was a sleeping roof for guests. The household knew that Ancalagon liked to be up there for the view over the lower floor, jumping the way by using bookshelves and climbing stands for him. It was nothing uncommon to see him use the top step of the ladder as a “pillow” to lay his head and one front paw on, with his back body spread out on the floor of the sleeping roof. 

“Ancalagon, move, I need to get down.”

And of course, sometimes his timing were simply not the best. Today when it was a such warm summer day, Nimloth had opened the small window and set in a mosquito net frame there to keep the miserable insects out of the house during the cooler nights, only to find her path back down to the lower floor blocked by the huge black feline. 

But Ancalagon naturally had his own plans, he just arrived there for the daily lookout and were not in the mood of moving anywhere soon. Dior, who had spotted his wife being trapped as the ladder was the only way down for anyone who were not the black cat, stood at the bottom with his arms crossed in a manner that would have told their twins son about that they had gotten themselves into some form of trouble, had they still been young children in this moment. 

“Anca, let Nimloth pass.” 

Not even a offered bribe in the form of a otherwise well-beloved treat seemed to work, so Nimloth simply began to poke gently on Ancalagon with a finger. 

“Fine, have it your way but you only have yourself to blame now.” 

She did not poke very hard, but in a repeated manner which Ancalagon tended to get annoyed by when either Nimloth or Dior did the same with him in their laps in order to remove him after a rather long nap. After some minutes, the cat had enough not being left in peace and rose to his paws to walk further along the sleeping roof. 

“You would have been allowed to do as you pleased, had you just not dropped down for the lookout just as I planned to climb down the ladder,” Nimloth scolded Ancalagon as she finally was free to get down to her husband. To lessen whatever momentary displease the cat might feel over what just had happened, Dior tossed up a treat to Ancalagon. 

**Author's Note:**

> more or less directly inspired by a event this morning happening between my RL brother and RL Siberian female cat XD


End file.
